The present invention relates to translucent bags. More specifically, the invention provides a translucent planar member having a light and composed of a plurality of panels, wherein the panels are configured to affix to one another thereby forming an interior volume.
Many people transport their everyday items in a purse or bag. However, when the bag is full of objects it is difficult for an individual to find the specific item they're searching for. Although it possible to pull out a flashlight to provide additional light when searching for the specific item, this is an additional hassle and frustration for the user. Further, additional bags can take up space when traveling, making it difficult to bring extra bags along on a trip. Thus, an improved translucent bag that can reconfigure from a flat surface to a bag and provide a means of easily seeing the items stored within is desired.